O Fortuna
by finesthour900
Summary: The Kyuubi and Naruto bet everything on one mission, one challenge. The road it takes them down is one neither expected. Their fate is in fortune's hands. Timetravel, with a new challenge for naruto. NaruHina maybe... if i get around to it. You'll just have to read it if you want more info. M for violence and language just to be safe.


(A/N) Hello everyone, and welcome to my epic tale of adventure!(warning: it starts out slowish.) I will be trying to write from the perspective of more than just naruto, so that will be fun... but here some thing you will need to know when reading this:

Person Speaking

_Person Thinking_

**Bijuu/Summon Speaking**

_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking**_

Ok, here you go! :)

* * *

Plotting

Kurama sat in his cell trying to ignore the absurd conversation the brat was having with his sensei.** "****If****t****hat brat's sensei believes he can ****get rid ****of all the hatred ****in the world****, ****then he's a fool."** Kurama muttered.

"**Great, now he's saying that he'll intrust naruto that mission." **Said Kurama. **"The**** worst part is that the brat will probably try to do it too..."**

"**I wish that the damn shinigami could have done me a favor and dragged ****N****aruto's soul off to the afterlife with his father."** Kurama spat.

His words made him remember something that Rikidou-jiji once told him about.. An eerie smile spread across his face. _**Would that brat fall for it? **_He wondered. _**If I act like I'm being nice and doing him a favor he might, or I could **__**present it as a challenge!**_

_**He loves proving that he can do something **__**when someone says he can't! **__**He will never pass the challenge and **__**I'**__**ll finally be rid of him and his **__**crazy**__** Nindo!**_He chuckled in the back of his throat. _**Looks like **__**I**__**'m going to have **__**to**__** talk with him tonight. **_

_**Later; from Naruto's viewpoint**_

Naruto was laying down exhausted on his bed after being chased all through town by some pissed off lady that Ero-Sennin was peeping on. He was glad that she finally gave up on the chase.

He closed his eyes to sleep and found himself somewhere that had spawned a few nightmares. He was in front of the Kyubi's cage.

"What the... why am I here?" Naruto uttered. **"I called you here. That's why." **A booming voice said.

Naruto shivered as the Kyubi's head came into view. "You called me here? Why?" Naruto asked.

"**I just wanted to give you some advice."** Kyubi said innocently. Naruto's suspicions arose when he heard that. **"My advice is that you give up on that 'ending hatred' thing your sensei told you about. You're way too weak, you could never do it.** The fox stated.

The blond just stood there gaping in shock. _He called me here to INSULT me! _Naruto yelled in his head.

"I'm not weak, I'm very strong! I'll prove it to you! The now indignant shinobi shouted. "I will become Hokage and stop the hatred! Then you'll eat those words! -ttebayo"

"**If you wish to prove it to me then I will give you the opportunity!" **Kyubi thundered. **"I have a challenge for you."**

"A challenge? Ya right! More like another of your tricks to take over my body!"

"**It's not a trick. I have no need for tricks, because if you fail my goal will be realized. I will be released!"**

"So, you would be released if I fail." Naruto murmured. "What would happen if I win?"

"**If by some act of Kami you win, I swear by Rikidou-jiji that I will not try to take over your body as long as you live. A Bijuu can't break an oath, just so you know." **Kyubi smirked. **"Are those terms satisfactory?"**

"Sure, I'll become Hokage then complete your challenge." _I'll be strong enough then for anything you pull._ Naruto added to himself.

"**No"**

"Whaaa... why the hell not!?"

"**You have to take my challenge before you return to Konoha"**

"What kind of idiot do you think I am? I may be the #1 unpredictable ninja, but there's no way I'd take your challenge, that you bet your freedom on, without proper training." Naruto retorted. "There is no way I can get strong enough to face your "test" with that short of a time limit, no matter what kind of persuasion that I use on Ero-sennin! Your challenge is rigged in your favor! Dattebayo!"

Silence filled the damp, dark sewer mind-scape.

"**So, if you were strong enough you would take my challenge?"**

"Well... yes, but how will I get that strong that fast?"

"**Simple, I will train you." **The fox said with a very evil grin.

"Why would you train me?" Naruto said incredulously.

"**I realized that my freedom was on the line, so I decided to raise the stakes." **He shrugged nonchalantly.** "This way if you win you'll have some new strong justu. However, I am confident that even with those justu, you will never win."**

"I suppose that's good enough, but, if you're lying about training me the deal's off."

"**Then we have a deal?"**

Naruto took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. "Yes"

"**Good." ** Kyubi purred. **"Now let's begin with your training. I want you to focus as much chakra as you can into your arm."**

_No turning back now. I'll just have to get strong enough to deal with the challenge and any schemes he has._ Naruto thought with determination as he followed Kyubi's instructions.

End


End file.
